Verdad
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. Spuffy. Post-Chosen/Damage. Buffy se entera que Spike está vivo y en LA, así que va a verlo para saber como se encuentra. Nada más y nada menos. Después de todo, ella no lo ama, nunca lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?


**Título**: Verdad

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Joss Whedon, no hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

Buffy nunca ha amado a Spike.

De pocas cosas ha estado segura, muy bien sabe que casi nunca está segura de sí misma. Siempre está cuestionando sus decisiones, los pasos que da, el que pensarán los demás, si estará haciendo lo correcto o no.

Pero de algo que está segura y siempre lo ha estado es que no ama a Spike.

Es una constante en su vida.

_Buffy no ama a Spike._

No lo amaba cuando él llegó con una escopeta y terminó por darle unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro. No lo amó cuando vio su cuerpo magullado luego de la paliza que le había dado una diosa del infierno, sí, le estuvo agradecida, pero no fue amor. Tampoco lo fue cuando lo vio parado frente a las escaleras, diciéndole que sabía no lo amaría, pero que era suficiente el que lo tratara como un hombre.

Y cuando volvió de la muerte, cuando fue arrancada del reposo, con tantas dudas, sobre el porqué volvió, el para qué lo hizo, el que iba hacer con su vida, con la responsabilidad de su hermana, de su misión. Pero estaba segura de no amar a Spike, eso era algo de lo que siempre podía fiarse.

No lo amaba cuando él tomó sus manos, contándole que por ciento cuarenta y siete días se había ido. Tampoco lo hizo cuando él le dijo que no pudo salvarla cuando fue necesario, pero que cada día soñaba con haberlo hecho.

Después de que empezaron esa fatídica relación, tampoco lo amó. Lo usó, disfrutó de sus caricias y palabras en aquella cripta mohosa. Pero no lo amó, podría haber estado confundida pero sabía bien que ahí solo había necesidad y deseo, no amor.

Y cuando todo se acabó, condenado en aquel baño, en esos segundos con Spike descontrolado… ella no lo amó, estaba herida por la perdida de una confianza implícita, herida por haber creído sus palabras de que nunca le haría daño. Pero no era amor.

Y luego, después que él volvió a pesar de todo, desquiciado por el peso de sus crímenes, de aquella alma que había recuperado por ella. Buffy no lo amó. Se apiadó de él, lo consideró su amigo, creyó en él y lo apoyó. Cuando le dijo a Angel que Spike estaba en su corazón, no mentía, pero no estaba enamorada de él.

No era amor.

Por eso, cuando estuvieron ahí, en plena boca del infierno, con sus manos entrelazadas y aquel calor refulgente saliendo del cuerpo de Spike. Ella había sonreído y le había dicho las palabras que él tanto quería escuchar.

Él no le había creído, por supuesto. Spike siempre había sabido la verdad. Ella no lo amaba.

Y por tal, se lo negó, le agradeció de todas formas, por regalarle esa declaración al final, porque él sabía que no era cierto.

Porque Buffy no amaba a Spike. Nunca lo había hecho.

Después, parada frente a la que había sido su ciudad por siete años, viendo el cráter inmenso en que Sunnydale se había convertido, Buffy sonrió. Estaba libre.

Spike le había dado su libertad. Un último regalo.

Y ahora aquí, en California nuevamente, Buffy sigue tan segura como antes.

Ella no ama a Spike. Por supuesto que no.

Y si se dirige a Wolfram & Hart es porque se ha enterado de que él, al igual que ella, ha vuelto de la muerte. Y él es su amigo y ella desea saber como se encuentra.

Se enteró luego de que Andrew volviera de Los Angeles con la cazadora insana. El chico no podría guardar un secreto ni aunque con eso salvara su vida.

* * *

Cuando entra al edificio se fija en que es lo suficientemente elegante como para tratarse de una firma malvada.

— ¡Mi dios! ¿Buffy? —Escucha a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Harmony Kendall nada menos—, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has venido a estacar?

Buffy suprime el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, diciendo en cambio—: Vengo a hablar con Spike, supe que la muerte ya no es lo que era.

Harmony la mira unos instantes hasta darle su mejor cara de desprecio, y cuando está a punto de decirle a Buffy alguna estupidez, frente a ellas aparecen los dos vampiros con alma.

—Vamos peaches —Spike habla— no vas a creerte que… —para de imprevisto, al ver a la mujer frente a él.

Buffy lo mira y… nada ha cambiado, él sigue usando aquel gigantesco abrigo de cuero y aquel horroroso pelo oxigenado.

—Buffy —suspira Angel haciendo que lo mire— No lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo —comienza—, bueno, creo que hasta donde sabía cuando te mueres no hay más movimiento.

—Sí —contesta el vampiro mayor, mirando desde la esquina de su ojo a Spike-, algo así es. Pero al parecer no con nosotros.

—Deberíamos crear un club quizás.

Harmony se aclara la garganta y termina con la torpeza en el aire—, Buffy dice que quiere hablar con Spikey.

—Veo —responde el vampiro en cuestión—, Supongo entonces frentón, que nuestra conversación será para otro rato.

Angel suspira y mira a Buffy y luego a Spike y vuelve a suspirar para terminar viendo a Harmony—, Vamos a mi oficina —y con eso ambos vampiros se van.

Spike se remueve incómodo hasta que parece decidir, en una lucha interna, por acercarse a Buffy.

—Estás vivo —es lo único que ella dice, señalando lo obvio.

—Aún _no-muerto_, luv —le responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí. Yo… podríamos ir a hablar, ya sabes, ponernos al día con todo este asunto de la mortalidad.

Él se ve reticente, y por un instante Buffy cree que dirá que no, pero él solo cabecea y le señala la puerta del edificio.

Caminan por la calle, en un silencio que ella no sabe si puede catalogarse como incómodo o no. Por el momento, casi siente como si fuese una patrulla común, caminando por algún cementerio de Sunnydale…

Spike para y le indica una pequeña tienda de café, en donde entran.

Cuando están sentados, el silencio se hace más pesado que cuando caminaban juntos, hasta que Spike termina por romperlo—, ¿cómo supiste?

—Andrew —Buffy contesta con facilidad—, y ni siquiera fue necesaria la tortura.

—Debí saberlo, en serio, ese idiota.

—Sí —ella le dice—. ¿Y como es esta segunda no-vida?

—Una perra, al igual que las dos anteriores, amor —Spike le contesta, cuando llega la mesera a pedir su orden.

Conversan de cosas triviales. Como están los Scoobies y Dawn. Que Anya también murió. Lo que Buffy ha estado haciendo, entrenando cazadoras. Él le cuenta sobre sus días como fantasma hasta cuando volvió a ser corpóreo.

Es normal. Buffy piensa. Pero no deja de sentir como si algo faltara. O quizás es que todo es demasiado normal, estar hablando con Spike como si no veinticuatro horas antes creyera que estaba muerto.

Pero está bien. Él está bien, y a ella le gusta verlo así, mejor que como estaba el año pasado. Más seguro de sí mismo.

Cuando acaban, Spike la invita a patrullar un rato por los callejones, le dice que está lleno de personas idiotas que se meten a ellos pidiendo morir dolorosamente y ella se ríe. Casi no se acordaba de que Spike siempre tiene alguna línea de ese tipo.

Terminan en un callejón, luchando con un demonio que Buffy no recuerda el nombre, pero es mucoso y bastante más grande que tu demonio común, pero ellos son una cazadora que ha muerto dos veces y un vampiro que también ha muerto dos veces así que en menos tiempo de lo esperado el demonio está en sus pies descabezado y ellos bañados en ese espantoso moco.

Spike tiene esa sonrisa maniática en su cara, la que ella siempre ha envidiado, cuanto disfruta de la lucha. Pero ahora, ahora ella también se ríe, porque los dos están bañados en esa asquerosidad, y es divertido luchar codo a codo con él.

Y es bueno verlo. Lo extrañaba. Está tan cerca, y bien, todo está bien y él está vivo o no-vivo. Ella está feliz de verlo, y es tan normal y…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Buffy le pregunta. Esa pregunta que la carcome desde que se enteró de su nuevo estado en el mundo.

Spike la mira confuso—, ¿Decirte qué?

—Qué habías vuelto —ella casi susurra. Y quiere tanto saber la respuesta. Porque pensó que eran amigos, y él estaba en su corazón, pero él no le dijo, ni siquiera la llamó para decirle…—, Andrew sabía, Spike, Andrew, ¿porqué no me llamaste! Creí que éramos amigos-

— ¿Y que querías que te dijera? ¿Hola amor, sabes, no estoy muerto? —él le contesta casi igual de molesto como está ella.

— ¡Sí, pudo haber sido agradable de oír!

—Ya, ¿y después qué? —él le pregunta.

—No lo sé —Buffy responde, y se acuerda de otro tiempo y lugar con ella diciendo _¿tiene que significar algo?_ Y dios, no puede entender porque él no le dijo, porque luego de todos estos años… no le dijo.

—Buffy, estoy cansado —él dice sin mirarla, y ella sabe que no se refiere a la lucha que acaban de tener—, y tú tienes toda esta vida, lo que siempre quisiste. Puedes ser lo que quieras. ¿Y yo? Tuve una buena muerte, heroica y toda esa mierda, y tú… tú me dijiste _eso_.

—Oh —ella murmura. Porque, esta conversación se siente como si ya la hubiesen tenido mil veces, pero Spike no la está mirando. Y tiene razón, ella tiene una vida increíble, un trabajo bueno, sin una boca del infierno que vigilar, y todo es perfecto.

—No podría superarlo, ¿sabes? _Ese_ momento —él continúa, mira sus botas sucias para luego mirarla a ella suspirando— pero ambos sabemos la verdad, y Cristo, soy un cobarde de mierda, Buffy. Aún después de tanto, aún todo es sobre ti.

—No entiendo-

—Ya no quiero seguir detrás de ti, no nos hace ningún bien, y pensé, pensé que si no sabías… si no sabías que había vuelto, podría quedarme con _ese_ momento.

Buffy no contesta. No debió venir, debió quedarse en Italia, con su hermana, con su buena vida. Spike siempre complica todo. Él siempre está… liándolo todo. Y ahí mirándola así, tan derrotado. Dios, él nunca se rinde, Spike nunca se da por vencido.

Pero tiene razón. Ella lo sabe.

Ella no lo ama. No puede darle aquello que siempre ha querido. Y tal vez tiene razón, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que ella no se enterara. Él podría haberse quedado con su momento, y ella con el recuerdo de su heroico sacrificio.

—Buffy —su voz la saca de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que aún no le ha respondido. Y él sigue mirándola, con esos ojos azules y brillantes. Y ahora es ella quien evita su mirada.

—Entiendo —contesta al fin— tienes razón.

—Sí, lo sé —y él sonríe con la sonrisa más triste que ella le ha visto, aún más que cuando ella salió con Wood. Fue un error venir, debió haber llamado, no debió…

—Vamos —dice Spike, y la mira para preguntarle—: ¿tienes donde quedarte?

—No –ella casi murmura. Porque con enterarse de que él estaba vivo, y venir a LA, no se preguntó cuanto se quedaría. Y dónde se quedaría.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —él le indica—, bien no conmigo, pero dónde me estoy quedando. Es pequeño pero sirve para dormir.

Ella solo puede cabecear.

* * *

El apartamento es pequeño. Spike no mintió. Tiene cierta remembranza con la cripta que ocupaba en Sunnydale, pero extrañamente se ve aún más vació.

Pero ahora ella piensa en otras cosas, en la torpe conversación que han tenido, en volver a Italia. En el horrible olor que tiene su ropa, y dios está segura de que debe apestar.

—No, no es verdad —Spike contesta, saliendo del dormitorio y trayendo unas toallas más una camiseta—, tú nunca apestas —dice casi con timidez, y Buffy se da cuenta que habló en voz alta.

—Gracias por eso, pero incluso yo me estoy mareando con el olor.

Él le pasa la ropa y le indica el baño para que se tome una ducha.

Es casi doméstico, Buffy cree mientras se desviste. Casi normal, aquella extraña domesticidad que Spike siempre ha tenido.

Pero diferente a todo lo que ella conoció en Sunnydale. Porque él no la ha mirado de _esa _forma. Esa forma en la que hace que ella piense, y se complique y desee que las cosas fuesen distintas. Y tampoco le ha dicho nada que tenga que ver con amor.

Está bien con ella. Quizás cuando murió también murieron de verdad sus sueños de una cripta para dos. Quizás él no mentía cuando dijo que estaba cansado.

Y eso es bueno. Ahora podrán retomar la amistad, aunque a distancia, con ella viviendo en Italia. Porque ella tiene que volver, Dawn la necesita, y ella ha esperado tantos años para tener está vida, para poder por fin vivir en alguna clase normalidad.

Dios, de verdad apesta. Es casi como ese horrible olor a carne frita y aceite del Doublement Palace. Y por un instante la cara de Riley pasa por su cabeza, comentando sobre el olor…

Y todo para.

Su cerebro deja de funcionar, salvo por recordar eso, y un callejón en Sunnydale con Spike y ella follando luego de su turno en el trabajo. Y ahora, con él diciéndole que no apesta.

Porque sí, ella apesta. Huele pésimo. Y Spike es un mentiroso, porque ella de verdad huele mal.

Y se mete a la ducha, intentando sacarse el olor, y dejar de pensar, porque nunca sirve de nada pensar, y…

Él dijo que ella no apesta. Y eso no debería preocuparle, no debería haberla hecho pensar. Porque Spike siempre le decía cosas así antes, y porque todo ha terminado. Porque nunca debió empezar.

¿Qué importa si Spike no cree que ella huela mal?

No cambia nada.

_(__Buffy, estoy cansado y tú tienes toda esta vida, lo que siempre quisiste. Puedes ser lo que quieras. ¿Y yo? Tuve una buena muerte, heroica y toda esa mierda, y tú… tú me dijiste _eso_._

_No podría superarlo, ¿sabes? _Ese _momento pero ambos sabemos la verdad, y Cristo, soy un cobarde de mierda, Buffy. Aún después de tanto, aún todo es sobre ti._

_Ya no quiero seguir detrás de ti, no nos hace ningún bien, y pensé, pensé que si no sabías… si no sabías que había vuelto, podría quedarme con _ese _momento.) _

Nada.

Porque ella no lo ama.

Y maldita sea, él siempre complica todo. Con su ojos y sus palabras y su afecto condenado.

Porque él la convierte en una mentirosa.

Y de repente, toda su realidad se cae y Buffy se hunde en el piso de la ducha, aguantando unas lágrimas que no han querido salir por tanto tiempo.

Tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo, mintiéndose. La maldita constante en su vida…

Y quiere reír, porque a pesar de todo, ahora _entiende_ de verdad. Es mucho más fácil. Porque su vida no es perfecta, y nunca lo va a ser, y ella no es normal, y la normalidad está sobrevalorada de todos modos-

Y siempre ha sido amor.

Lo fue en aquella cripta, cuando esa diosa lo golpeó. Y lo fue todas las otras veces, después de que ella volvió. Cuando él la miró y le dijo que la amaba, cuando follaron en cada rincón de su cripta, en cada callejón.

Fue amor, cuando él volvió con su alma y ella temía haberlo perdido para siempre. Teniendo tanto miedo, siempre tanto miedo.

Y sí. Fue amor, tanto amor cuando sus manos se unieron y ella sintió su alma. Cuando el miedo la abandonó y ella se lo dijo.

Y él no le creyó. Él no le creyó.

Y ella pensó que podía vivir así. Podía vivir con ese rechazo, porque así había vivido por años. Podía negar ese sentimiento. Podía seguir mintiéndoles a sus amigos y a sí misma.

De la misma forma en que le mintió a él, hasta convencerlo de que aquel mantra de _Buffy no ama a Spike_ era verdad.

Si no fuese tan trágico. Ella cree que podría captar la ironía.

* * *

Cuando sale del baño, Spike la está esperando con unos snacks y una soda lista para tomar. Pronto después él entra a la ducha dejándola sentada en su sillón, sola con sus pensamientos.

Es torpe.

Tener estos sentimientos, no, reconocer estos sentimientos quemándola hace tanto. Ver las cosas con ojos nuevos, recordar detalles, momentos.

Y verlos en está nueva luz.

Ella ha sido tan idiota.

Siempre fue amor. En su cripta, corriendo su mirada de de él, para que no viera la verdad escondida en sus ojos. Mordiéndolo para evitar que por su boca traicionera salieran esas palabras que ni ella sabía existían.

Tan idiota.

Y cuando él sale de la ducha, su cabello húmedo y rizado, torso desnudo y pantalones semi abrochados, mirándola cauteloso.

Ella lo ve por primera vez. Tan distinto.

Siempre pensó que era envidia lo que sentía al verlo luchar, la forma en la que él abrazaba la vida, disfrutaba de cosas pequeñas y amaba tanto vivir. Ella lo envidiaba, resentía que un vampiro como él pudiera estar más vivo que ella.

Pero no era envidia. Era esto. Este amor caliente y gigantesco, queriendo consumirla. ¿Así se sentía él?

Él la mira unos segundos hasta que decide sentarse junto a ella y ver algo en la tv.

Buffy no pone atención. Está nerviosa. Está con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Y se siente viva, más viva de lo que se ha sentido en meses, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que su vida era perfecta y que tenía todo lo que siempre quiso.

No sabe que decir, que hacer. Ahora entiende con perfecta claridad cuando él le dijo que estaba ahogándose en ella. Lo entiende tan bien.

Comprende que esto es amor. Es esta plenitud, esta cotidianidad. Comprende que él le da esa normalidad que siempre ha querido.

Y él no sabe nada de esto.

Y ella lo admira aún más, por esa valentía para amar sin importar nada. Para decirle una y mil veces que la amaba sin importar que una y mil veces ella solo le costestara con su frío rechazo.

Buffy no está acostumbrada a esto. A que la base de toda su vida no fuese más que una bonita mentira. Es tan complicado.

—Puedes tomar la cama —Spike habla luego de un rato de hacer zapping, girando sus ojos de la televisión a ella—, yo dormiré acá.

—Spike —ella dice, y se golpea mentalmente por como tonta suena. Pero se siente tan bien decir su nombre—, me alegro de que estés aquí —dice al fin.

— ¿Sí? Eso es bueno. ¿Estamos bien, no? —le pregunta tan inseguro. Y ella se odia por hacerlo así, por ver esa mirada precavida, esperando el otro zapato por caer.

—Dios —suspira—, realmente me alegro de que estés vivo, Spike. Yo… no sirvo para estás cosas. No puedo, no puedo lograr decir lo que siento-

—No te preocupes —él la interrumpe, dándole una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos—, entiendo. No espero nada, Buffy. No te estoy pidiendo nada.

Y las emociones la sobrepasan, porque él realmente no le creyó, y ¿Por qué debería? Y quizás ya jodió demasiado esto, porque no merece este amor, esta comprensión. Y casi sin darse cuenta se encuentra llorando en su hombro.

— ¿Buffy? —él dice su nombre de una forma tan bonita. A ella siempre le ha gustado como la palabra sale de sus labios—, ¿dije algo?

Ella no contesta, solo hipa un poco, y cuando encuentra la voz le contesta—: no, soy yo… soy un lío. Lo he sido siempre, y es complicado —y lo ha llenado de lágrimas y mocos, pero a él parece no importarle, y eso solo hace que ella lo ame más.

— Cristo Buffy, nunca quise que te pusieras así —Y él se empieza a culpar, porque siempre hace eso, pero ella lo interrumpe con su boca en la suya.

Y no es el mejor beso. Es torpe, húmedo, y él está demasiado impresionado para corresponderlo bien.

Pero a ella no le podría parecer mejor. Sus labios siguen siendo tan suaves y llenos, mordisqueables. Y ese pequeño suspiro que él da, como si ella fuese lo más increíble que él ha probado.

Él se separa, tomando unas cuantas respiraciones innecesarias, susurra su nombre y… se aleja de ella.

—Spike —ella intenta decir, cuando ve que él no la mira, y que su mandíbula está apretada y parece que en cualquier minuto explotará.

—Pensé que habías pasado por esta etapa —dice al fin—, porque este Spike no está para darte un poco de fría comodidad. Merezco mejor que eso —termina diciendo, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos desafiantes, pidiéndole que se atreva a negarlo.

Buffy suspira. Siempre acaba por echar a perder las cosas. Pero lo ama. Y lo que siente es más verdadero de lo que creyó posible, es su segunda piel. Y él tiene razón, merece más que eso, merece mucho más de lo que le ha dado. Merece que ella se arriesgue y le diga la verdad.

—Estás equivocado, Spike —y parece que él dirá algo, así que ella lo calla con sus palabras—, y yo también. No sabes cuanto. Soy torpe, y a veces puedo ser una perra, y me encierro en mi misma, y a veces creo que soy inalcanzable.

Suspira, porque es verdad, y porque a veces es tan fácil negar lo obvio—, y creí, creí que si negaba algo, si lo enterraba, sería verdad. Es estúpido, e infantil pero fácil. Y tú eres tan complicado, pones todo al revés, haces que me cuestione cosas que no quiero, y que me vea y no me guste lo que vea.

—Buffy-

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Necesito… pensé que sabía lo que quería. Ser normal, tener tranquilidad y todo eso. Y cuando, cuando te sacrificaste y la hellmouth se cerró, pensé que podía vivir mi sueño y todo sería perfecto.

Él suspira y baja la mirada, para volverla sorprendido cuando ella toma su mano y la afirma.

—Pero no fue así Spike. Porque nada nunca es perfecto, y no quiero perfección. Quiero alguien que me ame por ser yo, Buffy. Que me ame en buenas y malas, y que me ame aún cuando apesto. Y porque lo que te dije al final, era, es verdad. Te amo.

—No, tú no puedes… —él intenta soltarse, alejarse de ella, pero Buffy afirma sus dos manos con las suyas, y su mirada con sus ojos.

—Es cierto. Por favor, Spike. Tienes que creerlo. Creí que podía mentirme y mentirte a ti, a todo el maldito mundo. Y fingir que todo estaba bien, que estoy bien sin ti. Puedo seguir sin ti en mi vida, pero sé que tendrá ese vacío que solo tú puedes llenar por que Spike, tú eres único para mí.

Él la mira, y sus ojos están húmedos, y se suelta de su agarre para limpiárselos. Y hay silencio torpe, e incómodo y dios, se arriesgó y falló. Pero es mejor que dudar toda su vida-

—Míranos, somos un par patético —la interrumpe Spike, con los ojos aún húmedos y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara—, y cursis.

—Sí —responde quieta, porque no sabe lo que esperaba.

—Aún todo es sobre ti Buffy. Creo que no hay manera de que deje de amarte —él la mira tomando nuevamente sus manos entre las suyas, con esos ojos que ella extrañaba— y si lo que dices es cierto-

—Lo es. Spike es todo cierto.

—Entonces, no lo sé —él mira sus manos unidas— yo… ¿tú me amas?

—Te amo —y se lo dice mirando sus ojos, intentando transmitirle lo que siente—, y no hay muerte inminente para ninguno de nosotros, ni apocalipsis. Solo tú y yo.

—Es que es demasiado —suspira nuevamente—, no me amabas cuando llegaste —señala con seriedad.

—No lo sabía —Buffy responde—, no quería saberlo. Ya sabes, yo y la negación. Pero es cierto, dios, cuando Andrew me dijo que estabas vivo, tomé el primer avión que pude, apenas y guardé mi pasaporte y solo llevo la ropa puesta. Abandoné toda mi supuesta perfecta y plena vida para venir hasta acá.

—Sin saber que me amabas.

—Sip. Sin saberlo —toma su mano con más firmeza— pero sintiéndolo.

—Buffy –él susurra con tanto amor. Y sus labios se unen, y es perfecto. Como si fuese en cámara lenta. Se siente tan bien y correcto, y dios, lo extrañaba tanto, sentirlo suyo, con ella. Estar con él, conversar. Su lengua contra la suya, sintiendo los músculos debajo de su mano, la firmeza de su cuerpo. Separarse para respirar y volver a unirse con necesidad.

Y el amor la llena, la consume y ella no sabe que podía sentirse tan feliz.

* * *

Cuando despierta por un momento no sabe donde está y se sienta en la cama temiendo lo peor hasta que los hechos del día anterior la golpean, y vuelve acostarse y acurrucarse con el cuerpo al lado de ella.

Spike está durmiendo aún, un brazo en su cintura y el otro sobre su pecho. Se ve mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo ha visto antes. Y ella sonríe tontamente porque está feliz, y porque está enamorada. Porque lo ama tanto.

Siente como si hubiese despertado de un sueño eterno, con él a su lado. Y espera mantenerlo ahí, no más sacrificios para ninguno. Espera tener esta domesticidad, salir a cazar con él, reír, y follar como ahora.

Será complicado, con los dos viviendo en diferentes países. Y será difícil, con ellos siendo quienes son. Y habrá luchas y discusiones.

Pero vale la pena. Y ella se arriesgará con él en esto. Porque es digno de algo este amor. Porque aún quema en su mano y en su pecho.

Y cuando él abre sus ojos, ella solo puede sonreír.

FIN

* * *

**Notas:** Awww, spuffy es amor. Y sip, el título es una mierda xDD


End file.
